The "rate of cure" is defined as the rate at which crosslinking and the development of the stiffness (modulus) of a rubber compound occurs. As the rubber compound is heated, the properties of the rubber compound change from a soft plastic to a tough elastic material. During the curing step, crosslinks are introduced, which connect the long polymer chains of the rubber. As more crosslinks are introduced, the polymer chains become more firmly connected and the stiffness or modulus of the compound increases. The rate of cure is an important vulcanization parameter since it in part determines the time the compound must be cured, i.e., the "cure time". In the manufacture of vulcanized rubber articles, significant cost savings can be realized through a reduction of cure time. Through enhanced rates of cure, the cure time required to meet minimum states of cure can be reduced. Given the above, extensive research has been conducted in order to shorten the cure times of rubbers. Therefore, there exists a need for improved methods which enhance the rate of cure in the absence of imparting undesirable properties to the vulcanizate.